


When There We Meet

by Madcinder



Series: Songs Of Tanya The Evil [23]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Mahou Shoujo Taruto Magika | Puella Magi Tart Magica, 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime)
Genre: Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Here we are, we're the pillars of power.





	When There We Meet

As the energy from deep within begins to flood my soul  
I can feel it like intoxicants just filling up the hole  
A great empire will rise and rule for the next thousand years  
And I will lead us to that future until X appears

When there we meet on pious wings  
The war heroes arise  
Pillars of power and savage things  
Promulgators of lies

Take my heart and offer it to the lonely lady so fair  
Her name is my motherland so treat her with care  
A cenotaph to dedicate upon this stolen morn  
The paleness of our blood will run, on dreadful tides we're borne

When there we meet on pious wings  
The great hunters arise  
Pillars of power and savage things  
Promulgators of lies

I hear the songs of the darkest time echoing beyond  
Ringing from the distant trees, whispering their song  
A crown of thorns upon my head shall rest when I'm reborn  
Into the black I will ascend and take another form

When there we meet on pious wings  
The demons will arise  
Pillars of power and savage things  
Promulgators of lies

When there we meet on burning wings  
The plague of death arrives  
Columns of power and ravagings  
We're decimation's tide


End file.
